


Gym Schotz

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Bizaardvark (TV), Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Gay, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, working out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Bernie Schotz wanting to clear his mind goes off to work out at his local gym. While he is working out, the muscular video creator and former manager of Bizaardvark meets Flynn Jones in the process.
Relationships: Flynn Jones/Bernie Schotz
Kudos: 3





	Gym Schotz

Having broken up with his girlfriend Amelia, due to her leaving for Hollywood in an attempt to take her webshow to the next level, Bernie found himself left with a lot of free time once more. Bizaardvark was gone, filming their new television show and he couldn’t really stand hanging out with the other Vuuglers for long. So after spending numerous days playing video games by himself, he decided to do something that he had wanted to do for a while now, but had been banned by his grandmother.

Workout.

The sixteen-year-old had enough money saved up from his own Vlogging channel, thus decided to actually use the money for something that would only work in his favour. Toning his young body and actually giving him some muscles to counteract with his small stature. He had ended up deciding on a gym that a couple of the boys of his new school went to, since if he went on the bodies that he saw during school, it definitely worked in their favour. Their champion runner Cole, had a body that looked like it was chiselled out of stone, it was a body you would expect gods or superheroes to have. Not a teenager in their last year of school.

Bernie kept mostly to himself, being one of the youngest gym members compared to the older muscle head in their late twenties who spent the whole time grunting and pumping iron with biceps twice the size of his head. Still warm and friendly, he would strike up the odd conversation and try getting closer with the other boys in his class. Most were arrogant and busy with music filling their ears, while some made the casual reply and made a little effort to get to know the once famous boy. As it turned out, Bizaardvark wasn’t very popular with youths as it had been once.

Not that he fully cared anymore, while he wished all three of his female friends the best of luck. He needed to focus on his own life and build a future without piggybacking on them. Thus he shrugged it off and continued to try and make friends. There were two boys in particular Bernie tried getting close to. One was, like himself, trying to tone his body and get to the same point as the others. The other, however, was only slightly older than him yet had biceps close to that of the older men.

He had only just learnt their names to be Blake and Flynn, who were friendly in their own way, albeit a little stiff for conversations. It seemed to Bernie that Blake didn’t really want him there, but was too nice to say it. While all Flynn wanted to do was talk about muscle mass, weights and Bernie’s quick improvement. While he was glad to be mentioned at all, he was still a little third-wheel, with the sixteen-year-old having a slight feeling that the pair weren’t entirely just gym buddies or straight friends. With the former Vlogger seeing them sharing a few teasing glances and muscle flexes when they thought Bernie wasn’t paying attention to them.

When he walked into the gym that afternoon after school, he had expected to see them in their usual place on a weight machine. They would always get there fifteen minutes before him with a coke and a bag of chips they often shared if he came over. Though, they only seemed to be beginning their training as he walked in. So he wasn’t entirely sure what the extra fifteen minutes were for, if they waited for him to work out. Yet despite not working out, Blake was beginning to be a little sweaty at the start of each session for some odd reason that the teen wouldn’t explain.

However, he was surprised to see that Blake wasn’t with the other muscular boy.

Crossing the room, Bernie shifted his muscle tee around so it hung low over his waist. Around Flynn it could get hard to hide some things, since the younger boy refused to wear a shirt while working out. He would begin in a wife beater, but it wouldn’t last past the first twenty minutes. Bernie offered a small hello before seating himself on the adjacent weight machine, leaving one in between them just in case Blake was late or in the bathroom.

Looking over at the far-more muscular sixteen-year-old, Bernie nodded his head and gave a quick: “Sup”

Flynn looked confused, staring at the space between them.

“Do I stink or something? What the heck are you all the way over there?” Flynn questioned. “Got someone coming to join us?”

Looking just as puzzled, Bernie shook his head before slowly shifting over one machine. Clearly there would be no third-wheeling it today. “Nah, I just thought Blake would be here. He sees me next to you, I can kiss my head goodbye after he rips it off.”

After a casual chuckle, Flynn reached up to grab the bar and started to pull downwards. His dark eyes were set, focused solely on his body and pouring every ounce of his strength into lifting up the heavy iron bars connected by chairs and wires. The small silver peg was a good couple of weights down, so the boy strained and grunted with effort as he lifted the iron. It dropped with a loud bang when setting it down. Glancing over he could see just how impressed Bernie was with the lift. However groaned when Bernie attempted to do the same thing and almost cried out in pain once it was only a few inches in the air, dropped with a loud crash.

“Dude… stop with the real man weights! Go back to the kiddy ones until you actually get some strength. And Blake? He is far too much of a wuss to actually rip your head off… he’s more of an arm or middle leg type of ripper.” Flynn smirked. Showing off by performing the same weight, much to Bernie’s annoyance. The teen decided he would be a little bit nice. “Besides with those arms, you’d pin him no problem!”

While he wouldn’t say anything in fear of being punched, Bernie swore he heard Flynn muttering an extra few words. ‘Not that it’s hard to pin him…”

Bernie muttered to himself, upset that he was being so easily shown up. Resentfully he set the weight to a lower level, muttering to himself. 

He could feel eyes on the back of his head and shuddered, knowing that it would be Flynn casually eyeing him up as usual; Every now and then when Bernie would glance over at the older teen, he would catch Flynn’s eyes lingering on him before very quickly looking away. Sometimes, however, the eyes would stay on him. This was particularly frequent if it was Summer; when they were all hot and sweaty the three shamelessly worked out only wearing their shorts which left little to the imagination, and allowed all three teenage boys to admire each other’s ripped abs and bodies fit for gods. Bernie never paid much mind to the looks as he often returned them if Blake wasn’t there to shoot daggers for staring at Flynn.

But this time there was no boy in the middle so when Bernie turned his head back he was caught off guard by the look in Flynn’s chocolate eyes; A warm glow filled the orbs, brimming with lust that was almost burning into Bernie’s souls. He found himself blushing, his throat running dry as Flynn nonchalantly licked his lips.

With a little shudder to his voice, Bernie asked: “Why are you licking your lips at me?”

“Dry lips,” 

The response was so smooth that for a moment Bernie believed Flynn, but upon looking into his eyes there was now a hint of sarcasm. However, his ego didn’t allow the boy to believe what was laid out in front of him so obviously. “Oh… right… Yeah, mine are getting a little dry out here.”

Flynn simply rolled his eyes, resuming his work out with the other boy watching with a keen interest. An interest that had for some time been growing beyond just admiring or learning muscle building skills. Flynn looked back, a few times at first when his younger friend would struggle. This sharing of glances lasted for a while, with each of them getting more bold and a little flirtatious in their chatting. Some chuckles were let out, a few more licking of the lips and the occasional cheeky grope when one tried to correct the other’s form. For the first half hour it was harmless caressing, running up and down the other boy’s thigh or arms, sometimes coping a feel of their abs. Eventually some hands started roaming, brushing against cocks and sliding against their asses. At some point Flynn got enough that when nobody was looking, his shoved both hands down Bernie’s shorts and cupped the Vloggers perky, pale ass. Giving Bernie a squeeze that made the younger boy moan out and bite his lip to catch the sound. He leaned in and moaned, his soft voice sounding husky. 

Words that Bernie couldn’t shake. 

“Get your ass in the locker room. I’m fucking your brains out, Schotz…”

Said with such an air of confidence that Bernie almost dropped his weights and bolted for the room. However, his arms were trembling since he had been holding it up for far too long and almost dropped it on himself.

This was in no way just some out of the blue teenage hookup, really. Bernie and Flynn had been dropping hints at each other for a while; Both were bisexual and technically single, they were easily turned on by muscular boys and had been showing off to each other for a few months. Flynn had just been waiting until Blake was gone to make his move and claim the ass of Bernie Schotz.

Setting down the bar, Bernie felt the hands leave his ass when bending over. Whining at the loss, he spun around to find that there was nobody standing there. Instead, Flynn was over by the bench by the nearby wall fussing with his bag and packing a few things away while getting a few things out. Deodorant, a towel and some change of clothes. But watching very carefully, one could see a bottle peeking out from that fluffy blue towel that happened to be Flynn’s supply of lube. He made his way over as well, casting a sideways glance to the hunk and blushing at the look shot right back.

“Ready to be railed, Schotz? I heard your bottom bitch ass is tight as fuck,” Flynn hissed in a low voice. Word around school was Bernie was into rough tops, something Flynn loved being. It was a shame that they were in different dorms and couldn’t hang out often; Bernie was a nice kid and they both agreed that there was little to do around but work out. “I got the keys to the broken locker room,”

“Oh man, Blake is going to kill me for this!” Grinning from ear to ear even if it looked dorky, the younger teen grabbed his things. 

Flynn snorted, smiling. Leading the way to the broken locker room where they would have privacy and quiet, he whispered over his shoulder something that made the already raging hard Bernie throb: “Or he’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week? That’d be hot, huh?”

Blushing and gulping, Bernie nodded. He stopped for Flynn to open the door and went to take a step inside only to have a hand tightly gripped his collar and drag him inside with one swift motion. Suddenly slammed against a smooth tile wall, Bernie grunted. 

Flynn firmly held the boy down and smashed their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. Bernie kissed back, their lips moving together and parting slightly. Tighter the grip became as Flynn grew more aroused. His tongue ran along Bernie’s lips, demanding entry. When it didn’t come and the other boy pushed off the wall, trying to deepen the kiss and take control, Flynn forced him back down and forced his tongue into Bernie’s mouth. The fiery kiss grew hotter, each melting into it and using their tongues to battle for dominance. Roaming his bottom’s body, Flynn slipped his hands into Bernie’s loose tee to run his talented fingers up and down the ripped abs underneath. 

Moaning into the older boy’s lips, Bernie felt himself shudder. Their kiss became hotter and deeper as the teenage boys started to grind against one another; Their thick six-inch cocks pressed together through loose workout shorts, sliding the lengths up and down against each other. Throbbing with pleasure, Bernie broke the kiss with a groan.

Turned on by how easy the boy was being, Flynn’s hands left just short of pinching Bernie’s nipples. Snaking his talented hands down the younger hunk’s smooth sides, he found his way into Bernie’s shorts and underwear; Flynn eagerly grabbed hold of the soft ass, squeezing the cheeks. 

Using a little effort, he picked Bernie up so the boy wrapped both legs around Flynn’s hips. Their rough kiss resumed, now with Flynn using his hips to thrust against his ‘bottom bitch’ more practically. 

When the kiss broke he started to attack Bernie’s neck. Biting down into the soft flesh with a small growl, gliding his teeth against Bernie or taking the odd lick, Flynn was fighting the urge not to tear off their clothes and fuck Bernie into a bench. Or the wall. Or the floor. If the shower wasn’t in repair, they would be soaking wet as his balls slapped against this soft, tight ass. A groan passed his lips, and the teenager slammed his hard cock against Bernie with enough force to make the lockers clang together.

“Ho-holy shit! Fl-Flynn…” Bernie moaned, clawing at the boy’s back. Feeling finger so close to his hole was torture to him. “Dude, let's strip first!”

“Yeah…” Realising how hot and sweaty they were fully dressed, Flynn reluctantly set the brunette down and pulled away from the oh-so soft ass. Though before letting Bernie go, he spun the boy around for a firm spank. “You can strip us both like a good boy. Make sure you go slow,”

Smiling and biting his lip, Bernie reached down and hooked around his shirt’s hem before pulling it up slowly to ease his stunning young body into view of his onlooker. With every inch of fabric lifted away more ripped muscles were shown off. Bernie’s muscular body was smooth and pale, with broad shoulders and strong biceps. Flynn stared at him lustfully, licking his lips at what he saw: starting at the defined set of abs that guided the way up to his firm pecs and small pink nipples, he admired the shirtless boy and felt his lips wetten. Dripping with arousal. Bernie tossed his shirt aside and took a moment to pose, flexing. His firm muscles were cut like stone, making him a sexy young hunk.

However the best was yet to come.

Reaching lower, his thumbs slipped into the sides of his shorts. Pulling forward for a little peek inside, the boy thrust out for Flynn to see his underwear. His hardened cock was tightly gripped inside, pinned up to his waist and trapped inside the black hem. Throbbing for attention, the head was poking out showing off its darkish pink colour.

“Damn, Bernie you’re horny as fuck! Take ‘em off.”

Obeying happily, Bernie stripped down to just his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. An impressive bulge in the underwear, he used one hand to casually rub himself with a moan. Running his fingers along its girthy shaft, Bernie bucked his hips a little. Before long, he was stripping out of them too. His thick cock flopped out, the six-inch piece of meat hanging low. Hidden behind was a wild bush of light brown pubic hair that surrounded his cock and sack.

Flynn smirked at the revealed view, giving a slight nod and lip lick. “Not bad, Bernie.”

Gripping his own cock, Bernie gave himself a few jerks. “I know right? Think I’m bigger?”

“Than me?” Flynn smirked, before snorting.

Bernie rolled his eyes, the former Vlogger knowing that snort was Flynn’s response to him being bigger. It would be no surprise if the hunk was twice his size somehow. Eager to find out, he kneeled down in front of Flynn and started to pull at the cord to his shorts. They became loose, allowing Bernie to lean in and start to pull down Flynn’s shorts with his teeth. Eyes locked, full of lust and a dirty smirk on display as he pulled them down his hairy legs using only teeth.

Impressed by the kinky younger boy, Flynn shoved a hand inside his black-and-red Under Armour boxer briefs to grab his own cock. Pointing it out into a tent, the hunk stroked a few times just to tease.

“Want this, Schotz?” He asked, his voice a husky whisper.

“Fuck yes I do! Have you and Blake…?” Helping get rid of the shorts, Bernie’s cheeks were tinged pink. Regardless he wrapped a hand around Flynn’s dick and sucked on the fabric-covered head. Berie could taste the sweat and smell Flynn’s teenage musk as he sucked away, teasing with his talented tongue. 

Flynn once again smirked as his response. “What do you think, Schotz…”

Reluctant to stop sucking it, Bernie whined. “It’s a great dick. You really stink though,”

“Ah, so perfect time for a bottom boy to get their hand on it.”

Snorting and squeezing its thickness, he gave the head a little kiss, “Oh no, I am not sucking a dick this rank!”

Pulling back from kissing the head, he was confused when Flynn simply chuckled rather than fully replying. “Who said anything about sucking, bottom boy? Strip, and use your hands this time.”

Bernie obeyed in taking off Flynn’s Under Armour boxer briefs, moaning at the sight he was finally receiving. Flynn’s cock was a little over six-inches and easily beat him in girth, looking almost as thick as a soda can. It was firm and pointed straight, with bulging veins and a wild garden of dark pubes surrounding it. Flynn’s balls weren’t as hairy, but hung a little low. Instantly a hand wrapped around the cock, and Bernie couldn’t help but slap the dark pink head against his tongue. Tasting its powerful salty musk, he moaned. But when he went to swallow it, Flynn pulled him back with a fistful of curls. 

Taking over on his cock, Flynn slapped it against Bernie’s cheek. Watching the boy wince, the slaps got a little harder and he just chuckled to himself. He could see Bernie's tongue desperately trying for a taste, but was always denied.

“You want to suck my big, juicy dick don’t you Schotz? My smelly cock deep in your throat,” Flynn teased.

Bernie found himself whining, not enjoying the smell of sweat and musk that was making up Flynn’s ‘man odour’. “Ugh… god, no!”

“Thank christ!” Sighing in relief, Flynn released the younger boy. “Blake goes nuts over it. Seriously, I think he nuts just from my smell at times… He even had me wear the same pair of jocks for like a week, for him to be gagged by.” 

“Your boyfriend is a little weird. So do I take off your sh-”

Flynn interrupted the young boy by tearing his workout shirt into shreds with ease. His broad, muscular body revealed in an instant: Smooth chiselled features and a ripped six-pack covered in a thin layer of dark body hair. The muscle was so bulky and defined that his abs took up most of his torso. With pecs that could cut glass and dark pink nipples matching Flynn’s mushroom head completing the picture, Flynn’s shirtless body easily made Bernie moan.

“Dude…” Bernie began, using his tongue to quickly stop a line of drool that was threatening to leak from his mouth. While he knew his own body wasn’t anything to be ashamed of, Flynn’s body was breathtaking. Highlightly every bit of work that the teen put into his workouts. 

“Get on the bench.” Having heard it all before, Flynn was getting impatient to fuck this cute boy’s brains out. “On your back,”

The former Vlogger didn’t have to be told twice, though he did lie his towel down on the wooden bench for some comfort, before lying down on top of it, leg’s spread. He knew just from sitting on the bench that it wasn’t the most comfortable with the gaps, but the towel manages to minimise it a little. When the older boy approached, both his legs were pushed up onto his chest and Bernie held them in place. Kneels at his ears, the boy stared down his body at Flynn pouring lube into one hand. 

“At least your not begging for me to rim your stank ass…” Flynn smirked, as he finished pouring the lube.

Flicking the cap back onto his bottle, Flynn tossed it aside then kneeled down. Admiring Bernie’s ass for a moment, he loved how soft the boy’s ass was, the smooth paleness hiding a little pink hole between two mounds. Rubbing the lube up and down the crack, Flynn and Bernie moaned together as his fingers brushed against the hole. Focusing on the ring to make it nice and slick, the hunky teenager pressed a thumb down.

“Think I gotta finger you, slut?” Pressing the thumb harder.

Bernie knew he sounded a little sluttier then he liked when he ended up moaning out: “Mmmm.”

Shifting around, Flynn held nothing back as he jammed in two fingers down to the knuckle. 

“AHHHHHH!” Bernie screamed before covering his mouth. 

The ass flexed around his fingers, wrapping tightly as Bernie cried out in pain and pleasure. Flynn stayed in there so Bernie could adjust, only moving his fingers around in little circles or reaching around inside the boy to find his prostate. If he found that he would slam against it trying to make the young hunk cum without even touching his cock. After a minute or two, the ass loosened up and Bernie stopped whimpering. At the same time, Flynn brushed against his prize.

“Ready to feel something that makes Blake scream?” Flynn smirked, rubbing the lump.

“W-wait I’m not ready-!” 

“But I am…”

Without any mercy, Flynn slammed his fingers in and out of the tight hole. Bernie gasped, his body shuddering as Flynn struck him so deep. Faster and faster as they got into a rhythm, he finger fucked that bottom boy’s ass harder than he did with Blake. Since they wouldn’t get to do this much after. Ramming his fingers against Bernie’s prostate eagerly, the older boy made sure that he hit it with every thrust. He could feel Bernie tense up and moan, taking the hard finger fucking like a pro. 

Grinning at his luck to have someone this hot and this easy, Flynn smirked down at the twitching boy. “If you are loving this, then just wait for the real fun…”

Bernie threw his head back onto the wooden bench, moaning at the sheer thought of Flynn pounding him. Squirming around and letting out small breaths, the sixteen-year-old couldn’t belive how good it was to feel Flynn’s fingers fucking his hole without any mercy, the digits working to scissor open his tight ass. Finding himself flexing, Bernie could only sigh in relief and give into the sensations. His six-inch cock was throbbing and drooling precum onto his navel, pooling in his belly button before spilling over down his sides. 

Fingering deeper and harder, Flynn lazily stroked his meaty cock. Its girth filled his hand perfectly, the boy sliding up and down along the entire length of his dick to lube it up. His flared head shining under the light as clear pre dripped onto the cool stone floor.

Flynn paused his movements to spread his fingers open, stretching the small pink hole. So tight it was a struggle to open. 

“Mm, do-don’t stop…” His voice getting softer, Bernie lost his bravado. “Finger me, Flynn!”

A smirk crossed Flynn’s lips as he pushed in and out slowly. “That’s what I like to hear! Have to stretch you out a little,”

Leaning in to kiss and nibble on Bernie’s pale ass, Flynn pumped in a little faster but was slow to pull out. Suddenly, however, he gave the boy a single hard slam. This new rhythm didn’t allow Bernie to get accustomed, forcing louder moans from the tortured hunk.

“Holy fuck, Flynn c-cut that out! You’re gonna drive me nuts! Ngh, oh my god so good…!”

“Well, if that’s what you want,” 

Pulling his fingers out swiftly, Flynn looked down at the boy. Bernie, of course, whined at the loss but was too turned on by the hunger in Flynn’s eyes to actually say anything. Feasting on Bernie with his eyes, Flynn straightened up to admire the body he was about to enjoy; Bernie was tightly hugging both legs to his muscular chest, the boy’s abs popping as he flexed. Laying across his waist and pointing up to his handsome face, Bernie’s cock jumped with the odd twitch. Meanwhile, Bernie’s smooth round ass was presented and eager for a good fucking. Flynn licked his lips and gave his cock a few strokes with his lubed up hands. Stroking it to get slick the boy moaned softly. 

The tall bench upon which he lay was the perfect height, allowing the older boy to slap his thick dick against Bernie’s hole. Both of them moaned, wanting that cock to just slide right in. 

“Beg for me, Shotz.” Flynn demanded, grinding into the hole. The tip threatened to slip inside at any moment. “Beg for me to own your sexy as ass,”

“P-Pleaseeee Flynn… fuck me…!” Bernie whined, the boy begging loudly as Flynn’s mushroom tip continued to tease his entrance.

Flynn’s grin couldn’t be wider. Smearing pre into the hole, the sixteen-year-old leaned in closer to place a hand on Bernie’s sculpted abs. “Please what, Bern?”

“F-FUCK ME!”

“Like this?” Easing the flared head inside, the boys moaned in unison feeling Flynn push deeper into Bernie’s ass. A few inches at first, before pulling out most of the way. With just the head inside, Flynn throbbed at the tightness hugging him. He thrust back inside, in and out at a slow pace that was driving Bernie insane. “Fuck you like this, dude? Teasing you with the cock Blake owns,”

Bernie responded with a loud moan, as Flynn’s length eased further in until the boy was completely inside of his muscular new friend. “Mmmmmmm…”

Grinding his hips around, the older boy’s cock brushed against Bernie’s prostate. Bringing the boy to a world of pleasure. Meanwhile Flynn’s hands were roaming up and down his bottom’s muscular chest, following the lines in his abs up to his broad pecs and rubbed over the boy’s small pink nipples. Taking the nubs into his fingers, he gave them a little pinch. The way Bernie shivered and let out soft moans made Flynn’s cock more eager to fuck him; Driving Flynn to slowly full dick the tightness, pulling out to the head and pushing his length back in balls deep. His hairy balls rest against Bernie’s soft ass cheeks as he hilted inside.

Words between the pair had come to a halt, with their moans of pleasure and occasional grunts of animalistic passion filling the gym’s locker room, as Flynn began moving inside of the sexy boy below him. His natural bush tickling against Bernie’s soft ass cheeks as he buried himself deep, before pulling back out to just the tip. A method that he had learnt from his own time taking that drove him crazy. Blake and Logan enjoyed teasing moans out of Flynn with that technique. It was his mother’s once fiance that had gotten the most moans out of the teenager however, with Flynn still hating that his mother hadn’t married Jeremy and given him access to a cock with that much talent.

Releasing his legs, Bernie wrapped them around Flynn’s waist. Preventing the older boy from pulling out while at the same time forcing Flynn deeper into his tight, warm hole. Feeling the cock force his anal walls open, reshaping him. Flynn smirked and started to fuck Bernie faster. His cock thrusting in and out of the amazingly tight ass, getting harder and his balls slapping louder against the younger teen. Grunting as he filled Bernie with cock, Flynn pumped precum deeper into him.

A sensation that only had Bernie moaning louder, and wishing that he was feeling Flynn’s full load being pumped into him.

“Fuck man... your ass is sooo good…” Flynn grunted out, as his movements within the former Vlogger began to get needier and a little more frantic.

“Pi-pick me up,” Bernie begged. His legs wrapped tight and his body bucked up when Flynn slammed his ass. “Fuck m-me against the wall!”

Flynn found himself wishing he could give into the begging, but the muscular teen knew that his limit was getting closer. He was nearly ready to fill the insides of the Vlogger with his cum. As if he didn’t hear, Flynn’s pace became more rapid. However that only made the begging worse.

“D-dude please, change it up… fuck!” Getting close himself, Bernie reached down and started to stroke his cock. His hand moved along the length in time with Flynn’s thrusts as they were both getting near their limit, moments away from shooting their thick loads all over each other. Feeling Flynn’s hard slams getting deeper made Bernie just want a real power fuck more.

Annoyed with the begging, Flynn pulled out and growled. After slapping Bernie’s hand away, he roughly flipped the younger boy over onto his front. Bernie’s chest pressed against the wooden bench, pinning his dick underneath. Before he was able to react, Flynn took both of his arms and pinned them behind his back, holding them down with little effort. Licking his lips at the sight of a bottom bitch pinned down with their needy ass presented to him so eagerly, the older boy guided his cock back inside.

“O-oh my god Flynn, harder!” 

With the teen already on edge and Bernie’s begging for him to go even harder, Flynn didn’t last much longer inside of him. Fucking the ass as hard as he could, the older boy’s animimalistic grunts grew louder. He was seconds away from cumming, slamming relentlessly inside. Though his pounding of Bernie’s ass with a pace that Blake barely allowed him to use, forced something else to happen. 

“F-F-FLYNN!” Bernie screamed, the boy arching back a little as he nutted hard.

“Daaaaamn dude, did you just- NGH!” The words caught in Flynn’s throat as he buried his cock deep into the tight little ass. Throbbing hard, his cock pumped ropes of hot, sticky cum deep into the recesses of Bernie’s hole. Almost to the point of overflowing, his cum made the hole slick and Flynn slipped out while softening. “O-oh man your ass is way better than Blake’s… fuck we gotta do that more, Bern!”

Nodding in silent agreement, the younger hunk tried to catch his breath. However the chance never came.

Heaving him up onto his chest, Flynn’s abs grinded against Bernie’s smooth back. Moving around to support the boy’s legs, he lifted Bernie up and back down onto his already hardened cock. Moaning at the slick hole’s still tight grip, Flynn resumed fucking him deeply.

“Wh... what are you doing?” Bernie whined as they moved to a wall, his body pressed against the cool surface.

Flynn smirked. “You didn’t think that I was a one shot boy, did you?”

His response was an eye roll and a deep moan, as the teenagers began anew.


End file.
